shewolf
by SheWolf09
Summary: Loyola had a hard life but she's only 15 and when she finds out she has mutant powers and her fathers out to kill all her fellow mutants including her she must learn to fight kill and protect her new life. it rated T for now OK
1. start

out side on a path 1/2 a mile from her home.

My name is Loyola Norwood and i live in a world inhabited by mutants and humans. im 5'6 and have ashy blonde hair with dark brown eyes. im not very studious and am happy with a B+ average, but i love sports and the outdoors. My mother teaches me archery and lacrossee.

i have faced such loss in the past week. First my sister dieing because she exhibited mutant abilites. She was only 13 and i could see the hate my father showed her when he found out. My father is very anti-muntant and im very uneasy around him now and days.

falling on a rock she picks herself up and keeps walking away from her home. loyola is very clumsy.

my mother is depressed now i can see shes with drawn now. but i dont worry about my mother i know, because she showed me, that she can turn her skin to diamond. i dont think my father was ever told so shes pretty safe. but thier are ways to kill someone from the inside too.

my father doesn't hate me because i pass puberty and havent displayed any mutant abitilies. but ive been keeping secerts. ive been able to "smell" emotions since i was 12, also i can heard things like heartbeats and pulses(its like my personal lie detector). i think im a mutant, but one of such little power the older mutants never came to take me to their school...

i left earlier this evening to clear my head i better turn around, my mother must be worried, it does get cold in the far outskirts of Boston (south side closer to new york) at night. she just so far now i cant talk to her with out allmost crying for her dispair.

_crash!_ my ears picked up the sound from the direction of my house. quickly i hurried home, i knew this was bad my pulse was speeding up but a woman's, my mother's was slowing down to... to... a ... a stop. i let out a scream as a reach my back porch, breaking down the door an see my dead mother and my breathing father standing over her with a smirk on his face.

seeing im here he looks up and starts to fake cry-i can smell it- he opens his arms and said, "come,baby doll, im.... so sorry i di-didnt get here in time to save her im... sorry."still having his arms open ready so embrace. the liar he never cared for us he must have learned of my mothers secert.

i scream "NO!" and then with my pulse at a all time high, i leap and... bit him in the throat. i let go of my hold and landed three feet shorter than my 6 foot father on all fours?! how can this be i wanted to ask, but my father was already dieing and my voice came out as a growl. the police will be here soon i need to leave, i need to find help but where. my father was going to die or allest have a horible scar to remid him of his sins and of his daughter's turning on him.

just as the sirens arounded the block(a nieghbor probely called in after my yell) a smell reached my animal nose... male, smoker, mutant... at the bar two blocks down the road need i need to get there quickly. crashing though my front window i start sprinting but what the !!! im bleeding from the side i must have been cut when jumping out the window. maybe the wasnt such a good idea but atlest now it looks like some sort of robbery scene.

-----------

almost there but black spots over my eyes... shift i need to shift i need to be human dogs cant talk. and just as i enter the bar i shift to a human with torn clothes and a deep cut in my side. just as shes about to blackout she hears a growl from a man. he must be picking her up he ... he smells... hes the mutant man i smelled from my house i hope he takes me somewhere safe.


	2. new life

out side on a path 1/2 a mile from her home.

My name is Loyola Norwood and i live in a world inhabited by mutants and humans. im 5'6 and have ashy blonde hair with dark brown eyes. im not very studious and am happy with a B+ average, but i love sports and the outdoors. My mother teaches me archery and lacrossee.

i have faced such loss in the past week. First my sister dieing because she exhibited mutant abilites. She was only 13 and i could see the hate my father showed her when he found out. My father is very anti-muntant and im very uneasy around him now and days.

falling on a rock she picks herself up and keeps walking away from her home. loyola is very clumsy.

my mother is depressed now i can see shes with drawn now. but i dont worry about my mother i know, because she showed me, that she can turn her skin to diamond. i dont think my father was ever told so shes pretty safe. but thier are ways to kill someone from the inside too.

my father doesn't hate me because i pass puberty and havent displayed any mutant abitilies. but ive been keeping secerts. ive been able to "smell" emotions since i was 12, also i can heard things like heartbeats and pulses(its like my personal lie detector). i think im a mutant, but one of such little power the older mutants never came to take me to their school...

i left earlier this evening to clear my head i better turn around, my mother must be worried, it does get cold in the far outskirts of Boston (south side closer to new york) at night. she just so far now i cant talk to her with out allmost crying for her dispair.

_crash!_ my ears picked up the sound from the direction of my house. quickly i hurried home, i knew this was bad my pulse was speeding up but a woman's, my mother's was slowing down to... to... a ... a stop. i let out a scream as a reach my back porch, breaking down the door an see my dead mother and my breathing father standing over her with a smirk on his face.

seeing im here he looks up and starts to fake cry-i can smell it- he opens his arms and said, "come,baby doll, im.... so sorry i di-didnt get here in time to save her im... sorry."still having his arms open ready so embrace. the liar he never cared for us he must have learned of my mothers secert.

i scream "NO!" and then with my pulse at a all time high, i leap and... bit him in the throat. i let go of my hold and landed three feet shorter than my 6 foot father on all fours?! how can this be i wanted to ask, but my father was already dieing and my voice came out as a growl. the police will be here soon i need to leave, i need to find help but where. my father was going to die or allest have a horible scar to remid him of his sins and of his daughter's turning on him.

just as the sirens arounded the block(a nieghbor probely called in after my yell) a smell reached my animal nose... male, smoker, mutant... at the bar two blocks down the road need i need to get there quickly. crashing though my front window i start sprinting but what the !!! im bleeding from the side i must have been cut when jumping out the window. maybe the wasnt such a good idea but atlest now it looks like some sort of robbery scene.

-----------

almost there but black spots over my eyes... shift i need to shift i need to be human dogs cant talk. and just as i enter the bar i shift to a human with torn clothes and a deep cut in my side. just as shes about to blackout she hears a growl from a man. he must be picking her up he ... he smells... hes the mutant man i smelled from my house i hope he takes me somewhere safe.


End file.
